The present invention relates generally to serving trays and specifically to improvements to serving trays allowing the tray to be horizontal when removably attached to automobile windows.
The serving trays depicted in U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,785 are the first major design improvement in such serving trays since their inception and are advantageous over prior serving trays. Specifically, this serving tray is removably secured to the window of the automobile and requires no braces, arms, or the like extending between the serving platform and body portions of the automobile. Further, this tray is aesthetically pleasing while being of a very functional design. Additionally, this tray is very lightweight and can be easily stacked and nested together. Similarly, this tray can be easily and rapidly removably secured to an automobile window while both hands of the carhop are holding the sides of the tray. Likewise, the tray is of a simple design which can be economically manufactured.
However, problems have arisen in the ability of this tray to hold the serving platform horizontal for all makes and types of automobile varieties. Specifically, the windows of automobiles of different models and years extend at different angles from the car body. Since this tray is removably secured to the window, the large range of window angles has resulted in a need for an improvement to this tray design to allow the tray to be horizontal when removably attached to automobile windows of different automobile models and varieties.